Aishiteru
by suzzy98
Summary: Ichigo se siente celoso de la amistad de Rukia Y Renji pero esto lo llevará a dar un nuevo paso en la relación con la shinigami (LEMON)(ICHIRUKI)


LEMON

Rukia estaba acostada sobre la cama de cierto peli naranjo, Ichigo no se encontraba en la habitación, así que ella tendría que aprovechar y leer un manga en esa cómoda cama, pues sabía que cuando Ichigo regresara ella se tendría que quitar e irse al cuarto de Yuzu y Karin, cosa que no le agradaba del todo pues le gustaba más el cuarto de shinigami sustituto.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver a un furioso Ichigo, cerró la puerta con brusquedad, cosa que sobresaltó a la menuda shinigami, lo observó mientras caminaba furibundo.

-¿Qué tanto me ves enana?- gruñó furioso.

-Ni ganas de verte tengo pelos de zanahoria, solo que te ves muy furioso.

-Cómo no voy a estarlo si me dejas solo cuando aparece un hollow y te vas con Renji a quién sabe dónde.

-Eso no te incumbe baka, yo hago lo que yo quiero.

Ichigo dejó escapar un gruñido lleno de frustración, miro hacia la peli negra, que ahora lo ignoraba por completo, la muy descarada estaba de lo más cómoda en su cama leyendo un manga, su falda dejaba a la vista sus largas piernas, rápidamente desvió su mirada a otro lugar.

-Enana bájate de mi cama- dijo mientras sacaba a Rukia y la tiraba al suelo.

-Oye, eres un imbécil, no tenías que tirarme de esa manera.

Rukia abrió la puerta del armario y se encerró, Ichigo bufó y se acostó a leer el manga que la de ojos color violeta había dejado sobre la cama, estaba de lo más distraído leyendo que no se dio cuenta cuando Rukia salió del armario, se sentó en la silla del escritorio de Ichigo y lo observó detenidamente.

-Oi Ichigo.

-¿Nani?

-¿Podríamos salir a fuera a caminar un rato? Estoy un poco aburrida.

-Ve tu sola, yo no te voy a llevar a ningún lado enana del demonio- Rukia hizo un puchero al escuchar la respuesta.

-Está bien, le diré a Renji que me acompañe, de seguro él también tiene ganas de salir- esto calló como un balde de agua fría sobre el peli naranja, no toleraba que la enana pasara mucho tiempo con Renji, y no, no eran celos se decía a si mismo.

-¿Por qué tienes que ir con él?

-Quería ir contigo, pero tú no quieres ir, así que le diré que me acompañe…

-No, no le dirás nada, yo te llevaré- dijo iracundo por imaginarse a Renji junto con Rukia- y te compraré uno de esos tontos conejos que tanto te gustan- a Rukia no le agradó que insultara a chappy, pero estaba muy contenta como para enojarse, saltó sobre el sustituto que aún reposaba sobre la cama.

-Bájate de mí estómago, me estas aplastando.

-Lo siente- Rukia se deslizó hacia atrás para no aplastar a Ichigo, pero fue un erro hacerlo.

-Por favor Rukia, no te muevas de esa manera sobre mí- pidió Ichigo que se había alterado un poco por la manera en que su amiga se había movido sobre él, de una manera poco decorosa que ella no se dio cuenta, pero para él fue una tortura.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó curiosa la shinigami que continuaba en la misma posición.

Ichigo intentó moverse para quitarse a Rukia de encima, cuando lo hizo fue peor, pues esta vez volvió a haber un leve contacto entre sus intimidades, del cual esta vez sí se percató la shinigami dejando escapar un leve gemido.

Ese casi inaudible sonido producido por la shinigami volvió loco a Ichigo, su voz había sonado tan sensual y provocadora que no pudo contenerse, se dio la vuelta dejando a Rukia debajo de él, acarició una de sus mejías mientras que ella aún no se recuperaba de su estado de shock por lo que acababa de presenciar.

Ichigo se acercó a ella, sus labios estaban muy cerca, poco a poco él fue acortando la distancia que los separaba y la besó, la besó de una manera muy tierna y dulce, Rukia le correspondió el beso, pequeñas descargas eléctricas invadían sus cuerpos, la sensación era reconfortante y muy cálida, se separaron por falta de aire, Rukia estaba sonrojada, cosa que a Ichigo le pareció muy tierno, besó la mejía de la chica y metió una de sus manos por debajo de la blusa de ella, un jadeo se escapó de los labios de la shinigami, su piel se erizaba ante el contacto de Ichigo, él estaba de lo más ensimismado acariciándola y sintiendo una piel tan suave bajo la yema de sus dedos.

Subió un poco más sus manos por el cuerpo de Rukia hasta llegar al pequeño sostén, le acarició los senos por encima de esa tela que se los cubría, ella arqueó la espalda al sentir esas manos adentrándose cada vez más, esas caricias la estaban volviendo loca.

Ichigo colocó sus manos sobre la camisa de Rukia y comenzó a desabotonarla con nerviosismo, sus manos actuaban de forma torpe, pero su deseo era muy grande como para dejarse vencer por unos cuantos botones, cuando llegó al último botón le quitó por completo la blusa, la vista que tenía era magnífica, nunca antes había visto algo tan hermoso, metió sus manos debajo de la espalda de Rukia y desabrochó su sujetador, ella intentó cubrirse cuando se sintió sin e aprenda, Ichigo la sujetó por las muñecas y las colocó sobre su cabeza impidiendo que se cubriera, con una mano sujetó ambas muñecas sobre la cabeza de Rukia y con la otra empezó a acariciar una de sus senos, Rukia gimió ante el contacto y se estremeció bajo el cuerpo de él, Ichigo acariciaba cada vez con más fuerza los pechos de la chica, de uno se pasaba al otro y con suavidad torturaba sus duros pezones, los gemidos de Rukia sonaban por toda la habitación.

Ichigo llevó uno de esos firmes montículos a su boca y lo lamió con lujuria, la shinigami se debatía ante las sensaciones que le producía Ichigo con su boca y lo mucho que deseaba que continuara provocándole esas reacciones, el shinigami descendió besando todo el abdomen de Rukia y llegó al comienzo de su falda, ahí depositó un sinfín de sonoros besos húmedos, le levantó la falda y comenzó a palpar de forma descarada la intimidad de la chica por encima de unas bragas negras, la estaba torturando con eso.

Ichigo se detuvo para darle un respiro, cuando iba a retomar la acción fue interrumpido por unas suaves manos que acariciaban su torso por debajo de la camisa del uniforme, se quitó la prenda para hacerle más fácil la actividad a la morena, cada caricia de la shinigami desprendían gruñidos de su garganta, ella siguió acariciando hasta llegar al comienzo del pantalón de Ichigo, le desabrochó el cinturón, luego el pantalón, cuando intentó quitarle esa prenda Ichigo ya lo había hecho, ahora él se encontraba solo en bóxer, su miembro endurecido por la excitación era notable a gran distancia.

Ichigo continuó besando la boca de la shinigami, sus manos la recorrían por completo y tocaban cada parte de su cuerpo, llegó al comienzo de las bragas e introdujo sus dedos bajo ellas para quitarlas con suavidad, Rukia intentó cerrar sus piernas, cosa que no logró puesto que Ichigo se encontraba en medio de ella, el chico bajó su rostro hasta la intimidad de la chica, A Rukia se le erizó la piel al sentir una respiración cerca de su sexo, la lengua de Ichigo comenzó a escudriñar cada parte de la shinigami, los jadeos de la chica se volvían cada vez más sonoros, apartó su rostro de ese lugar y la besó en la boca.

Dirigió una de sus manos al lugar en el que antes estaba su lengua solo para seguir acariciándola y hacerla perder el control, introdujo uno de sus dedos en la cavidad de la shinigami, ella se sorprendió al sentir esa intromisión dentro de ella, no se quejó, la sensación que eso le brindaba era demasiado buena como para detenerla, un segundo dedo se adentró en ella mientras se movía en un suave vaivén creando una explosión de placer dentro de ella, jadeaba cada vez que esos dedos se introducían dentro de ella.

Cuando Ichigo supuso que ya estaba lo suficientemente húmeda, se quitó la última prenda que le quedaba, su entrepierna le dolía por la erección que estaba experimentando, con sus manos, sujetó las piernas de Rukia y las separó a modo de poderse acomodar entre ellas, tomó su miembro y lo dirigió a la entrada de Rukia, al principio solo metió la punta, no quería lastimarla, poco a poco se fue introduciendo más, el rostro de la chica formaba una mueca de dolor, unas lágrimas advertían con salir, se detuvo para contemplarla, era hermosa, sus ojos entrecerrados, sus mejías sonrosadas, su cabello estaba revuelto.

Cuando el dolor comenzó a menguar, Rukia movió sus caderas dándole permiso al shinigami sustituto de que continuara, las embestidas fueron suaves, jadeos, gemidos y todo tipo de sonidos extraños salían de la boca de ambos, Ichigo aumentó la velocidad de sus embestidas, sujetó a la morena por los glúteos y la alzó un poco para poder penetrar más profundo en ella.

Las sensaciones vividas en ese momento eran muy intensas e indescriptibles, cada vez las embestidas eran más brutales, para Ichigo, el interior de Rukia era muy apretado, húmedo y caliente, era tan excitante, luego de varias embestidas más, sintió como el interior de Rukia se contraía y sus paredes se cerraba presionando su miembro, Rukia arqueó las espalda y dejó salir un pequeño grito cuando sintió su orgasmo, Ichigo siguió penetrándola para tener esa sensación por unos momentos más hasta que él también llegó al tan ansiado climax.

Dejó caer su peso al lado de la shinigami, amos se encontraban exhaustos, sus respiraciones eran irregulares, Rukia recostó su cabeza sobre el pecho del peli naranja, él la abrazó y la sujetó con fuerza mientras la acercaba a él, un silencio acogedor fue derrumbado por las palabras de la morena.

-Ichigo- dijo casi en un susurro- no sé qué es lo que hicimos hoy, pero me gustó y pienso volverlo a hacer, tal vez Renji también pueda hacerlo- el rostro de felicidad de Ichigo desapareció de un momento a otro.

-¿QUÉ?, ni se te acurra pedírselo a ese, él no puede…

-¿Por qué?- a veces ese shinigami podía ser demasiado ingenua para su gusto.

-Porque no, esto solo lo harás conmigo y con nadie más.

-No tiene nada de malo, Renji es mi amigo al igual que tú, no sé por qué te alteras.

-… No sabes por qué hice esto… Aishiteru Rukia… así que no pienses pedirle a Renji nada, Tú eres mía y de nadie más.

-Aishiteru Ichigo- dijo la morena mientras lo abrazaba y le depositaba un tierno beso en la mejía.


End file.
